Una sola palabra: Venganza
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La venganza nunca será aceptada, pero para alguien que sufre, sí lo hay. Clasificación "T".


**Onee-shot, un** **crossover del anime y manga Jigoku Shoujo y la serie Total Drama, no soy dueño de ambas series, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresas. Que lo disfruten n.n.**

 _\- "Lo perdí todo, literalmente, jamás me recuperaré, lo que más amaba en este Mundo: Gwen, ¿por qué me dejaste por ese anarquista, pandillero, maldito de Duncan? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez, no podía dormir, no podía ser feliz, la veía en todas partes, en sus sueños, en las calles, era lo había dejado por Duncan, un corazón roto, una vida destruida, como si fuera un tornado el que hubiera tenido su presencia en su camino.

Desde que habían terminado en " _Luz, Drama, Acción"_ , la vida de Trent había colapsado como un castillo de naipes, su vida se había ido al mismo Infierno, desde su ruptura con Gwen, fue olvidado por todos sus seguidores, había sido la peor manera de dejarlo solo, lo único que pedía era estar muerto.

Había tratado el suicidio, pero lo habían llevado al hospital, tenía una banda pequeña, con la que estaba conformada por Harold, Justin, Cody y Noah, pero se separaron después de los intentos de suicidio de Trent y el contrato con la discográfica había sido roto, había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar su vida. La música solo lo mantenía con vida, pero con qué motivo.

\- _"Y para empeorar las cosas, Chris nos mandó para avisarnos que estamos de vuelta en otra de sus temporadas de mierda. Maldito hijo de puta y allí estará ese maldito de Duncan, si tan solo pudiera matarlo, lo haría con todo placer"_ Pensaba una y otra vez en cómo liquidarlo, pero sin que Gwen sufriera.

Una tarde, mientras que estaba caminando por una plaza de Toronto, se sentó en uno de los bancos, mientras que veía a las parejas pasar, una persona se le acercó y le habló.

\- ¿Te han dejado? Le preguntó un chico de cabellos oscuros, los cuales cubrían su ojo derecho, quien se sentó al lado de Trent.

\- ¿Disculpe? Preguntó el músico.

\- Pregunté si lo habían dejado. Le preguntó el chico, quien le hablaba tranquilamente, a pesar de que el músico estuviera molesto.

\- Oh, si, perdón, discúlpeme, pero he tenido un momento trágico por una ruptura injusta. Le explicó.

Pero cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca, otra persona más se acercó hacia el banco donde estaban Trent y el joven de cabellos oscuros, esta tercera era una bella chica de ojos azules, era de una inigualable belleza, irresistible, tenía su largo cabello atado al estilo japonés y llevaba una ropa tan provocativa, mini falda, zapatos de tacón y una prenda polo color rojo y sin mangas.

\- No hace falta disculparse, eres un pobre chico que le han roto el corazón. Le respondió aquella chica, quien se sentó al lado izquierdo de Trent, cosa que ya esto parecía alguna broma de mal gusto.

\- ¡Aguarden! ¿Qué quieren de mí? Quiso saber Trent, ya que se sentía bastante presionado.

\- Tú has dicho que quieres vengarte, hay una forma de hacerlo. Le explicó el joven de cabellos oscuros.

\- ¿Y cuál es? Preguntó el músico, mientras que presentía que habían leído su mente.

\- Hay una forma de hacerlo, espera a la medianoche y entre en este sitio. Le explicó la acompañante de aquel joven y le dio un papel con una dirección de una página Web.

\- _"Correo de Comunicación al Infierno"_ ¡Oigan! ¡Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, no me...! Pero cuando se levantó, ya ambos jóvenes se habían alejado.

Trent se quedó allí, mientras que miraba la dirección de ese sitio Web en la hoja que le había dado la mujer, estaba en un "Limbo" entre la realidad y lo que sería la ficción.

Y fue así... Que esperó toda la noche, antes de irse para el Aeropuerto al día siguiente para ir hacia la nueva temporada de Drama Total, la quinta temporada que iba a ser de vuelta en la Isla Wawanakua, en Moscoca, Ontario, abrió el sitio Web desde su computadora y se puso a buscarlo, en pocos segundos, una sección oscura ocupó toda la pantalla de la computadora, cosa que le aterró, seguido de un mensaje que decía " _Nos vengaremos por ti"_ , eso lo asustó más, mientras que la página mostraba un buscador que decía que anotara el nombre y apellido de la persona que deseaba que muriera.

\- _"Esas personas no estaban bromeando, pero, ¿por qué quieren que haga esto? De seguro es una broma, si, si, si, es una broma"_ Se dijo, pero sus deseos de venganza lo impulsaron a hacerlo, escribiendo el nombre de su enemigo: Duncan Thompkins. El mensaje fue enviado y seguido de otro que decía su deseo había sido aceptado. Todo quedó en la calma después de eso.

Dio un respiro, luego otro y seguido de varios más, para luego poder recostarse en su cama y dormir, debía estar preparado para ir a la nueva temporada, que de seguro sería un asco por el trato que les daba Chris, sus ojos le pesaban y se cerraron para así poder descansar, pero cuando se durmió, escuchó pasos que venían de afuera de su habitación, en el pasillo, al asomarse, no vio a nadie, pensó que tan solo fue el viento o su padre que se había despertado para ir al baño, pero cuando cerró la puerta, Trent ahogó un grito de terror y sorpresa.

En su cama estaba sentada una chica de largos cabellos oscuros como la propia oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos eran rojos como el propio fuego, su piel pálida y vestía el clásico uniforme escolar japonés, negro todo su conjunto pero con una corbata rojo en su conjunto, ella no dijo nada, ni Trent, solo se quedaron viéndose cara a cara, pero el ambiente se volvió frío y el músico sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un vacío que no tenía fin, una especie de pozo o agujero que no terminaba nunca y delante de él, estaba esa chica.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó, mientras que el eco de su voz se hacía sentir en el ambiente, abriendo los ojos, estaba sobre una colina bajo un gran árbol, donde allí estaba la chica de ojos rojos, mientras que el Sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

\- Soy Ai Enma. Se presentó ella.

\- Tú, tú, tú, tú: Tú eres la "Chica del Infierno". Dijo sorprendido de verla.

\- Así es -Le contestó ella, mientras que se le acercaba y Trent cerró los ojos- Pero al abrirlos, se encontró con un muñeco negro y con él estaba atado un hilo rojo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

\- Para que tu venganza se cumpla, solo debes desatar el hilo rojo y así la persona que deseas que muera, se irá al Infierno. Pero, después de cumplirse tu venganza, deberás pagar un precio y es cuando tú mueras, tu alma se irá directo al Infierno, no podrás ir al Paraíso, tu alma vagará por siempre en la oscuridad, saboreando el dolor y el tormento del Infierno. Le explicó ella todo lo que sucedería, Trent sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar como una bomba de tiempo, él era una persona que no quería ir allí, pero su alma ya estaba corrompida de Pecado y no habría forma de que él se retractara.

Se despertó, viéndose de nuevo en su cuarto, pensó que fue solo un sueño, pero despertó con el muñeco negro en su mesa de luz, no tuvo tiempo para nada, solo debió tomar todo e irse de allí.

Y fue que allí estaba de vuelta en "Drama Total", donde vio a Duncan con Gwen, abrazándose y besándose, Courtney salía con Justin para así vengarse del pandillero, mientras que aprovechaban el momento de desempacar todo y ocupando sus cabañas, las personas que Trent había visto en el parque la otra vez, también estaban allí, eran tres, nunca había visto al anciano de sombrero y de bufanda roja, ¿qué estarían haciendo allí? ¿Y tendrían una relación la chica que lo había visitado la otra noche?.

\- Oye, Trent, ¿podrías traer un poco de leña? Aquí nos vamos a congelar. Le pidió Harold y el músico accedió.

\- Sí, ya la traigo. Les dijo a sus compañeros, mientras que se dirigió hacia los bosques por un poco de leña para la chimenea.

Se dirigió hacia los bosques, donde allí llevó el muñeco negro en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mientras que sentía que cada vez más el ambiente se congelaba y aquellas personas lo seguían, desde las formaciones serranas, allí estaban, esperando el gran momento, fue cuando justo en ese momento, apareció Duncan, quien había ido allí para arruinarle el día.

\- Veo que no has aprendido aún de que Gwen y yo estamos juntos, deberíamos entenderlo, Trent, pero eres tan exigente. Le confesó Duncan, cosa que esa fue la última vez que el músico se dejaría pisotear por el punk.

\- ¡Ella merecía estar conmigo, tú la has llevado a un mal camino! Le gritó Trent.

\- ¡Jajaja ¿y qué harás entonces, Romeo?! Le preguntó Duncan y fue entonces que él sacó el muñeco que Ai Enma le había dado la noche anterior.

\- ¡DAS UN PASO MÁS Y SUELTO EL HIJO! Le amenazó.

\- ¡Jajajajjaajjajajajajajjaja, me matas de risa! ¡ Eres un estúpido, yo mismo te mataré! Le gritó Duncan, mientras que tacleaba a Trent y se empezaban a golpear, Trent sacó toda su furia, mientras que sus gritos se hacían oír por todo el campamento, Chris y el Chef corrieron para separarlos, pero era tan fuerte su violencia, que no podían separarlos.

Duncan en ese momento, sacó una navaja y Trent tomó una roca bastante grande, con la cual golpeó la cabeza del punk, pero el segundo tenía tanta fuerza que apuñaló en el abdomen al músico, dejando caer la roca y el otro su arma blanca.

Trent se fue acercando hacia todos ellos, incluso a las personas, que resultaron ser los integrantes del grupo de Ai Enma: Ichimoku Ren, Hone-Onna y el anciano Wanyudo.

\- ¡Dios, Trent! Gritó Gwen, mientras que Hone y Wanyudo lo recostaban en el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! Preguntaron los compañeros de su equipo.

\- No, no, no puedo más. Sé que voy a morir, pero, si voy al Infierno: ¡TE LLEVO CONMIGO; DUNCAN! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Trent, logrando reincorporarse y jaló el hilo rojo, un viento fuerte se hizo sentir en toda la isla.

\- Tu petición ha sido aceptada. Le dijo el anciano Wanyudo, mientras que veía aparecer un carro japonés antiguo, envuelto en llamas sus ruedas, donde allí bajaba Ai Enma.

Duncan se quedó aterrado, trató de huir, pero nadie lo dejó escapar, Hone-Onna y Ren lo tomaron fuertemente, mientras que Ai se le acercaba para darle su castigo.

\- Has sido un chico muy malo y mereces ser castigado. Le dijo la Geisha, mientras que Ren mostraba su gran ojo.

\- Eres la peor clase de persona que haya visto, no puedes ni con tus propios seres queridos, ellos te han querido y dado todo pero preferiste el camino del mal, ahora debes pagar. Le dijo Ren.

\- ¡NO TIENEN PRUEBAS; NO LAS TIENEN! Les gritó Duncan, mientras que lo arrastraban hacia Ai, quien lo miró con sus ojos rojos.

\- No eres más que un niño problemática que le ha causado problemas a las personas inocentes -Ai se le acercó más hasta tenerlo cerca suyo- ¿Quieres probar la muerte? Le preguntó, mientras que todo se ponía oscuro para Duncan.

Él abrió los ojos y se vio que estaba en una barca de madera, sobre un lago con niebla y faroles iluminados por dentro, mientras que flotaban, trató de despertar, pero la vio a esa chica de pie, remando aquella barca.

\- ¡NO, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, AUXILIO, AUXILIO! Fueron sus gritos, pero nadie lo podía oír.

\- Así eres y serás por toda tu vida: Una personas embustera y egoísta que pasará su vida eterna en donde pertenece: Este rencor será enviado al Infierno. Dijo Ai, mientras que dejaba allí a Duncan para que pagara sus crímenes.

Trent despertó en la cama de un hospital de Ontario, allí había sido visitado por sus amigos y Chris había suspendido la temporada, tratando de evitar una severa demanda de parte de la familia del músico y pagar todos los daños que se habían causado.

\- _"Aunque me haya vengado de Duncan, Gwen no querrá saber nada conmigo, ella desapareció con su familia de mi círculo, ya no me llama ni nada, sé que estoy ahora condenado también, pero lo hice por un motivo: No era para volver con ella..."_

Sino para liberarla de sus garras que la llevarían por su mismo camino de autodestrucción. Se dijo Trent, mientras que miraba por la ventana el bello paisaje de Ontario, el Atardecer y reflejado sobre el cristal de la ventana de la habitación del hospital, estaba él... Y Ai Enma.

\- Llevaré la venganza por ti. Dijo ella, mientras que en su casa, se encendía una vela con el nombre del músico.

 _"Trent McCollie"_

Fin.


End file.
